


Wrong Lover

by SilverishViolet



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2), Multi, Nintendo - Freeform, Ship twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverishViolet/pseuds/SilverishViolet
Summary: Toon link: Have you ever felt that the person you’re with isn’t exactly...your soulmate? Well, I have and it caused a lot of drama which I figured would happen. To be honest, I didn’t expect that it would end as well as it did...
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Villager (Animal Crossing), Toon Link & Villager (Animal Crossing)
Kudos: 6





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I thought I would do to put a twist on some common ships. Don’t hate, if you don’t like then stop reading simple as that.

It was a late afternoon when Villager and Toon link decided to just chill and watch some TV.Toon sighs which gets his partner’s attention.

“What’s wrong Toon?”

“I’m just having second thoughts...”

“Really, I thought I was the only one,” Vill chimed sitting up from leaning on him.

“Huh?”

“To be honest, I felt like you weren’t really happy in this relationship but I didn’t want to assume,” he acknowledged turning his face away from the other.

“Then why did you stay with me?” Toon asked feeling a bit bad.

“To make my crush jealous,” he stated simply shrugging.

“So you’re upset too..”

“My crush is dating yours, so I thought I’d be able to get to him by showing him what he’s missing,” Toon thought for a moment before getting an idea.

“How about we figure out how to get them to be with us?” Toon suggested which made Villager smile widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the short chapter, it is only the introduction so hang in there.


	2. A Guilt Feeling

That evening the two boys went to the cafeteria for dinner. Being met with a busy cafeteria as usual they looked around to see there usual table, only to see the heart sinking scene of their peers being with the one they love and admire the most.

“We should grab our food,” Villager suggested rubbing his arm from the awkwardness. Toon nodded in agreement before following him. Once they got their food they sat at the table and we’re greeted by their peers.

“Hey guys.”

“What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Toon said shrugging a little.

“Did you hear, Dark and Young broke up?” Pit declared.

“I heard that their relationship is complicated,” Megaman points out sipping on his drink.

“Yeah, Young wants their relationship to last and Dark doesn’t want to settle down,” Red explained.

“Why did they agree to be together in the first place?”

“Who knows,” Leaf concluded. Hearing their conversation made Toon and Villager feel guilty about their situation. They both looked at each other and smiled half-heartedly, what others don’t know won’t hurt them...right?

“Is that why they’re not here?” Lucas asked.

“Well, Young’s in his room sobbing and Dark’s out and about somewhere taking his mind off everything,” Megaman explained.

“Aww...”

“Why would you just leave him by himself?” Ness asked finally speaking his opinion on the matter.

“He’s not, Nana’s taking care of him.”

“Funny how she’s always the one who’s helping.”

“What do you mean by that?” Leaf asked slightly annoyed by the possible response.

“I mean, you don’t think that she’s trying to get with him by doing so, do you?”

“Red...” she mumbled looking at her counterpart seriously.

“She’s not, she agreed and made the decision to keep all of us as her friends,” he clarified.

“It’s because most of you decided to go out with the same gender, if not be in a threesome,” Megaman commented looking at Red and the two sitting next to him. The three averted their eyes in embarrassment. “You just had to claim both of them didn’t you?” he asked shaking his head slightly.

“They fought over me first,” Red said putting his hands up to surrender.

“Right...”

“If you care so much then why don’t you date her?” Leaf brought up. Megaman coughed awkwardly and cleared his throat.

“She’s...I mean, what are you inferring?”

“That you like her, duh,” Pit answered.

“Well, I don’t, not in that way at least,” he clarified rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Mmhm...”

“Well, I’m happy with my decision,” Ness declared wrapping an arm around Lucas and pulling him close.

“Aww,” Lucas cooed leaning in for a kiss from his lover. Villager nearly choked watching the two which caught Toon’s attention. He instantly regretted looking up from his food when he noticed the scene in front of him. He whipped his head away and got up from the table which drew attention to him.

“I’m just going to excuse myself,” he said taking his food and throwing it out as he walked away from everyone.

“Me too,” Villager said bowing his head before following Toon link.

“What’s up with them?”

“Probably trouble in paradise.”

“Dang not another,” as everyone posed their theories on what was going on, Lucas couldn’t help but feel guilty about showing his affection in public. Especially since Ness wasn’t the only one he had feelings for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s fun writing conflict between characters.


	3. Love for Another

Toon bursted through Young’s door with his face puffy from tears.

“Young, we need to talk...” that’s when Nana got up from the bed and excused herself.

“You know where to find me Young, we’ll talk later,” she concludes walking out of the room.

“Come sit,” Young gestured patting the side of him that was empty. Toon sat on the bed and leaned on his slightly older self for comfort. “What’s wrong this time?” he asked running his fingers through Toon’s hair to calm him.

“How do you make someone change their mind about who they love?”

“Well, it’s not that simple,” he stated. “Who are you after, what happened to Villager?”

“We broke up because we have eyes for another.”

“Which is?”

“PSI...” Toon hinted feeling more tears come to his eyes.

“Hmm...They do seem happy together.”

“Not helping...”

“You’ll just have to break them up some how.”

“...” Toon buried his face in Young’s chest as he let his tears fall.

“I don’t know if it’s true, but I heard that Lucas has feelings for someone other than Ness.”

“Really?” he asked looking up at Young.

“If so, then maybe you can get Vill to change his mind first before getting to Ness,” Toon smiles getting an idea of what to do.

“Thanks Young, I owe you one,” he thanked letting go of Young.

“You can start by doing my laundry, since you’re tears are all over my tunic.”

“Oh please my tears are yours technically speaking,” Toon clarified.

“Just leave,” he demanded to which Toon obliged. ‘It’s kids like him that make me want some of my own,’ Young thought to himself. “That is if I can find someone who’s willing to be with me,” he rolled his eyes at the thought of a certain someone then browsed around in his phone.

The next day Villager took Toon’s idea and put it into play.

“Vill, you know I can’t do that.”

“You love me don’t you?” he asked placing his hands on both sides of Lucas, looking at him intently.

“Yes but Ness won’t break it off so easily,” he looked away from Villager’s gaze blushing at the closeness.

“Then let me do all the work,” Villager suggested bringing his face closer to his.

“Vill...” Lucas hesitated but allowed the other to kiss him. He soon couldn’t help himself and kissed back. Once Villager tugged on Lucas’s shirt, he pulled away and panted to catch his breath. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Lucas...” he looked at him sadly before backing off.

“I’m sorry...” he said feeling tears come up to his eyes.

“Just know that I love you.”

“Vill I-” he was cut off by the door opening to Ness.

“Oh hey Vill, I didn’t know you were here,” he greeted coming through the door behind him.

“I was actually just leaving,” he responded shrugging his shoulders before turning to Lucas. “Remember what I said,” with that he walked out.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing,” Lucas responded shaking his head.

Coming back to his shared room Villager threw himself on his bed.

“No luck?”

“He doesn’t want to break it off with Ness...” Toon sighed laying on his back next to him. “I did get him to admit his feelings for me.”

“Well, at least it’s progress,” Toon commented with a small smile.

“I can get him to be with me, I just need more time with him,” he explained lifting himself up by his hands.

“Then, that’s what we’ll do.”


	4. Word gets around

Once Young came out of the training room he stretched and turned to go back to his room only to see Mega man with his back against the wall. He seemed to be staring at the ground in thought.

“What’s up Rock?” he asked walking up to him.

“Oh I just thought I’d check on you,” Mega man responds pushing himself off the wall.

“Thanks, I’m fine now actually,” Young smiles. “What about you, you seemed to have something on your mind.”

“I was just thinking about a conversation from earlier,” he says avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, what was it about?”

“Relationships as usual,” he responds shrugging.

“You have anyone in mind?”

“Me, no, course not,” he denies.

“It wouldn’t be a certain girl in a-”

“No...”

“What about me?” Young asked leaning towards him with an innocent look.

“Young, I’m not...”

“I know, I just wanted to see your reaction is all,” he reassures with a slight laugh.

“Sorry...”

“No, it’s his lost not mine. If he’s not willing to take time for me then that’s his own fault,” Young ranted as his fist balled up.

“You two were a good couple.”

“I guess...” he responds combing his fingers through his bangs. Mega man watched him with a sadden look until someone shouted.

“Popo, give it back!”

“I just want to know where you got this from.”

“It’s none of your business, you’re not a girl.”

“Hey, is this another a sibling quarrel?” Young interrupted.

“Popo won’t give me my hairpin,” Nana complained crossing her arms.

“Why do you want a hairpin anyway?” Mega man asked.

“It’s not for me, it’s for my crush...” Popo responded blushing a bit.

“Makes sense.”

“Well, why do you have to take mine?”

“I was asking where you got it from, but then you freaked out after seeing me with it.”

“How about you go to the store and buy one then,” she said snatching the hairpin and putting it in her hair.

“Cute,” Young commented.

“I know right,” Popo agreed.

“Yeah whatever,” Nana rolled her eyes and spun around to walk away.

“Well Rock, she’s a tough one but I’m sure you’ll be able calm that storm,” Young teased.

“I don’t like her idiot.”

“I give you my blessing Rock, don’t worry,” Popo joined in patting Mega man’s back.

“You guys don’t seemed to understand that she’s too young for me.”

“Age is just a number.”

“So is the amount of time you guys have to live.”

“Woah, we were just kidding,” Popo states putting up his hands in surrender.

“I wasn’t,” both boys stayed silent after that.

Meanwhile...

‘How dare he embarrassed me like that and in front of my crush..’ Nana thought as she headed over to her friend’s room. “Well, maybe not my crush but still,” once she was close to her destination she was suddenly pulled into a side hallway. “Let go of me before I have your hand for lunch!” she screamed but was muffled by whoever covered her mouth.

“(Shh...you going to give us away.)”

“Orange?” she exclaimed once her mouth was uncovered.

“(And Blue,)” declared the other that was hiding along side Orange.

“I don’t get it, why are you guys hiding?”

“Look,” Orange pointed down the hall to see Villager go into Lucas’s room.

“Isn’t that Lucas and Ness’s room?”

“(You just missed it, Ness just left out with Toon link,)” Blue explained.

“Huh?”

“(My suspension is that Lucas is cheating on his boyfriend,)” Orange predicted.

“Well, he does have feelings for Villager,” Nana clarified.

“(How do you know this?)”

“He told me, plus he wants it to be a secret because he’s unsure of his feelings,” she explained putting air quotes around the word ‘unsure’.

“(Ehh, I didn’t know that,)” the two responded in shock.

“Just ask him, but I’m sure he won’t want to answer,” she says shrugging.

“(Shy guy and the shortie eh, interesting...)” Blue pointed out in thought.

“(Blue please.)”

“Honestly, I think they’re a cute couple but sadly the ship is on a private cruise.”

“(Aww that sucks.)”

“I know right.”

“What are you three doing here?” each of them turned slowly towards the source of the voice.

“(Oh it’s just you Pittoo,)” Blue teased with a cheesy grin on his face.

“Don’t test me.”

“I was just on my way somewhere and then these two kidnapped me.”

“(No we didn’t!)” Orange argued.

“Don’t tell me you two were sent to get some gossip for Pit,” the two Inklings avoided eye contact while their ears dripped down. “You better not have told them anything Nana.”

“Umm well, you’re kind of too late for that,” she explained rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“It’s bad enough he’s on my case, he doesn’t need another reason to gossip,” Dark sighed running his fingers through his hair. “Whatever you guys saw or heard just drop it, alright?”

“(But-)”

“Alright?” the three nodded in defeat. “Good,” he concluded walking away.

“I swear his break up with Young has took its toll,” Nana commented with the other two nodding in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far, thanks.


	5. A Small Chance

Toon link’s POV

Ness and I went into town to execute my plan, which was to make sure that Villager and I got to spend time with our crushes. To be honest, I’m feeling nervous and a bit unsure since Ness was looking all over the clothing store for something for Lucas.

“What about this?” He holds out a jacket that’s green with two white thin stripes going down the sleeves. “Look at the back,” he then turns it around to show a white 7 as a symbol.

“Seven?” I asked in confusion.

“Yeah it’s not very special, but I think he would look good in this,” I thought so too but then realized that I wear green myself and my face warmed up. “Well, what do you think?”

“He can definitely pull it off,” I say with nervous laughter.

“If you don’t think so-”

“No no, it’s fine, he’ll look great,” I stammer scratching the back of my neck nervously. He lowers the jacket and looks at me intently.

“Toon, are you sure you’re alright?” I look at him and feel my face get warmer. “Are you and Vill doing okay?”

“We broke up actually...” I admit avoiding his gaze.

“Oh Toon, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, we both agreed that it was because...” I paused and look back at him. I can’t tell him the reason he’ll suspect something I just know it. “Never mind,” he then hugged me almost suddenly and I blushed for the final time. ‘He doesn’t get it, he doesn’t understand that I love him and that I want him all to myself.”

“You’re my best friend, I don’t want you to think that you can’t tell me anything,” he says calmly. “I’m here for you, okay?” I start to choke up and hug him tightly as my tears run down my face.

Meanwhile...(3rd person)

“Hey Red, where did Pit go?” Leaf asked as she called back her Ivysaur from battle.

“Probably running around somewhere, why?” he stated putting his Pokeball in his backpack.

”Just wondering, ” she shrugs. The stage then fades to white sending them back to the selection area.

“I’m surprise you’re worried about him,” Red teased as they walked into the hall way.

“Well, considering that you wanted to date him too, I have no choice but to wonder where he is,” she explained simply.

“You know he means well, he’s just a little...”

“Undeveloped?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll admit he’s adorable but he’s kind of annoying sometimes.”

“He thought the same thing about you.”

“Why did you decide to date both of us anyway?”

“Other than battling, I’m not into conflict that much,” he says putting his hands behind his head. “It wasn’t just because you two fought over me, I had fallen for both of you and didn’t feel like letting one of you go.” Leaf looked at him curiously until they heard a girly squeal from a far.

“Of course I’ll go out with you,” the villager girl said throwing her arms around the Ice climber in front of her.

“Aww, how cute?” Leaf cooed. The boy in blue blushed as his new lover kissed his cheek and smiled cutely. Suddenly the skid of someone’s shoe interrupted the moment.

“Nana?” Her brother questioned, but she turned around and ran away before saying anything. “Wait-”

“I’ll go after her,” Leaf said running after the girl in a pink hoodie.

“Nana,” she called once she caught up to her.

“I guess it’s true...I really am just a third wheel,” Nana mumbled shaking a bit.

“Don’t say that, I’m sure there’s someone out there for you,” she reassured bending down to her level.

“It is, no one wants me, especially...” Nana paused thinking back to the incident with her brother earlier. “Him...”

“Who?” Nana looked up at her before responding.

“It doesn’t matter, he can do better than me since he’s popular.”

“Just because he’s popular doesn’t mean you don’t have chance.”

“That’s only in stories Leaf, there’s no chance that I have with him,” tears formed in her eyes before she ran off leaving Leaf there saddened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if any of the characters are too emotional for your liking but I actually plan to make a separate story or chapter explaining how I really view everyone. For this story I have them like this so bare with me.


	6. Change of Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can see the future of this story in it's popularity at least. Enjoy anyway while I sit in a corner to think about whether or not I should continue this.

Villager played on Lucas’s WiiU in his lap, Lucas resting his head on Villager’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Lucas.”

“Hm?”

“Are you falling asleep on me?” he asks with a slight smirk, his attention still on the game.

“I’ve been trying to for a while, but that game is a distraction.”

“Well, you could have told me I would have put this aside minutes ago,” he turns his head to him once he paused the game.

“What would you do instead?”

“Cuddle or kiss you depending on what you’re in the mood for,” he raised his hand to turn Lucas’s head towards him.

“I’m fine with either one, you know that.”

“Do you think...I could-”

“Vill, if you do then he’ll know.”

“What if I choose a place that he wouldn’t see?”

“V-Vill...” Lucas face flushed in thought.

“Then mark me,” he suggested, putting the game on the table in front of them.

“I can’t...” he states sitting up.

“Fine,” Villager shrugs. Lucas then brings him into a passionate kiss and the two fall onto the couch.

Once they broke apart Lucas asked, “Are you sure..?”

“We have plenty of time on our own, don’t worry,” he reassured caressing Lucas’s cheeks with his thumbs to soothe him.

“Alright,” he then continued kissing him until Villager’s phone went off. With an exaggerated sigh Vill grabbed it out of his pocket and answered.

“Toon, what’s up?”

“Ness and I are on our way back, make sure you head back to our room as soon as possible.”

“Alright, I hear you,” he hung up and looked down at Lucas who seemed to be waiting for permission to continue. “If we make it quick then I’ll be out of here undetected.”

“Okay.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Toon got back he closed the door and took off his hat.

“Hey, nice hair,” Vill commented once Toon sat on the couch next to him.

“Thanks,” he responded, combing through his now orange bangs.

“So you two must have went to get a new hair do.”

“Yeah, Ness decided to have strikes of purple to match his eyes,” he explains taking his boots off.

“How does he look now?” Vill asked teasingly.

“Hot,” he states resting his feet on the table in front of the couch. “I could hardly keep a straight face.”

“If only he knew that it was because you liked him.”

“Speaking of which, how’d it go with Lucas?” Villager smirked before lifting his shirt to show the mark that was given to him.

“Vill you didn’t,” he exclaimed in shock.

“Nothing happened, I just told him that he could,” Vill explained putting his shirt down.

“He willingly did it?” Toon asked with his face becoming flush.

“Yeah, he’s dating me in secret.”

“So now you two are together, but I’m here struggling to-” he paused to calm his nerves before continuing. “Are you waiting until he tells Ness about you guys’ relationship?”

“I know that I should be pushing him to do so, but I don’t want to ruin what we have,” he says looking down at the floor.

“Then I suppose that we switch and I’ll try talking to him about it.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Toon waited for Lucas at the fountain in the backyard. While doing so his mind went back to earlier that day.

**Flashback...**

“Hey Toon, what do you think?” Ness asked looking into the mirror in front of him. Toon looked up from a magazine to see Ness’s new hairstyle and instantly blushed at the sight of his new look.

“I-It looks great.”

“Really, it’s not too flashy right?” He asked combing his bangs with his fingers.

“No Ness, it fits you quite well,” Ness turned to him and smiled.

“In that case, your hairstyle looks good too,” Ness beamed which made Toon blush even more.

“Thanks,” he mumbled looking away from Ness’s gaze.

“Of course mine brings out my eyes,” Ness relished as he posed in the mirror.

“Show off,” he commented chuckling at his friend’s silliness.

**End of Flashback...**

Toon smiled to himself, “It’s too bad he’s not mine.” He then bent down and stuck his hand in the water. He then proceeded to move his hand around creating ripples in the water. After a while of entertaining himself, a pair of footsteps ran up behind him.

“You wanted to see me Toon?” Lucas asked softly.


	7. It's about Compatiblity

“You’re 17!” Pit exclaimed in shock. While he talked to Little Mac, Ness came up to them with slight curiosity.

“Pit, what are you going on about this time?”

“Ness, he’s the same age as Roy we have to get them to meet each.”

“Not everyone has to be acquainted with their peers.”

“Well it’s not like us taller kids want to hang out with you…” Pit mumbled.

“Are you calling me short?”

“Even if I was, you guys act like we’re Mac’s age.”

“That’s because you took everyone else from us and insisted that you guys were older.”

“Sorry to get in the middle of your guy’s argument but I have somewhere to be,” Little Mac interrupted as he walked off to the training room.

“Aww man they always do this,” Pit complained, crossing his arms.

“I guess karma is fair after all,” Ness snickered.

“Anyways, what brings you here?”

“I got streaks in my hair, look,” he takes off his hat to show Pit his new hair do, which made him awestruck.

“Oh can I touch it?”

“Sure,” Pit then ran his fingers through Ness’s hair.

“Your boyfriend won’t kill me for this will he?”

“I’d like to think that he’s pretty calm when it comes to these things.”

“Oh okay.”

“Just don’t make it weird, okay?”

“What's weird?” called the voice of Villager which startled both of them.

“Nothing.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed putting his hands on his hips.

“I guess things between you and Toon are better now.” Ness commented.

“Yeah it seems like you have a new confidence.”

“Things between us have always been fine, we agreed to just be friends.”

“You’re doing better than Young and Dark that’s for sure,” Pit pointed out.

“Did you hear anything new about them?”

“Apparently, Young was too clingy for Dark’s taste,” Nana chimed in as she walked up to them with a slightly flushed face.

“Are you alright Nana?” Pit asked, concerned.

“I’m fine and before you ask, I was clearing my head before I got here.”

“Aw honey, who broke your heart this time?” he pestered, hugging her.

“Nobody, let me go.”

“Was it Rocket, you know he secretly cares about you, don’t let his attitude fool you.”

“Can you not use the nickname that I...I mean you gave him?”

“See you do have a crush on him, hurry up and confess girl,” after looking at the other two with embarrassment, Nana pushed Pit off of her and grabbed Villager to pull him aside.

“I told not to get involved with others' personal life,” Ness repeated. Once they were far enough, Nana faced Villager and spoke her mind.

“Does Ness know about you and Lucas?”

“No, but are you doing alright?”

“I will be as soon as I know how Rock feels about being in a relationship.”

“Why not go out with Blue?”

“I’ll think about it,” she responds with a slight blush. “Where’s Lucas though, aren’t you usually with him?”

“Toon’s helping me out with talking to him about our relationship,” he explains scratching his neck sheepishly.

Meanwhile…

“So you’ve been smitten for Ness this whole time and didn’t say anything?”

“It’s not like you I’m the only one who hasn’t explained the real reason for your relationship with him,” Lucas sighed in defeat and looked down at his feet.

“You’re right, I should tell Vill the truth, but if I had known that you wanted to be with Ness I would’ve declined his confession.”

“All I’m saying is, do you want to be with someone that has shared the same feelings from the beginning or with the one that you’ve grown feelings for?” Toon asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Why does that matter, I have feelings for both of them now.”

“Then asked yourself how they make you feel.”

“I guess, but for reassurance, do you think you could tell me how you felt when you were with Vill?”

“Being with Villager was calming but we did have fun together,” he explains looking up at the sky. “There were days where I was often bored and didn’t really feel like I was in love with him.”

“Cause you liked Ness.”

“I wanted more adventure, a lot of action, Vill knows how to have a good time but he’s too chill for me.”

“Ness does enjoy going places, even if it’s just a walk around the mansion.”

“Do you two ever just stay in and watch a movie or something?”

“Hardly,” he answers scratching his neck a bit.

“You see, I’m not just trying to break you guys up but this is stuff that you have to think about.”

“Even if Vill and I go at the same pace what does that mean for you and Ness?”

“I’m not entirely sure but I want to experience it,” Toon explained rubbing his arm sheepishly.

“I should let you know that Ness can be pretty distant when he’s upset.”

“I’ll deal with that when we come to it, I just need you to think about everything before you break it off with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I guess I should just continue this story since I've gotten this far. This chapter shot of explains how I view the personalities of these characters, but I honestly switch a few things around for this stories sake. Anyways I'm glad that there are people who are still reading this, I very much appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the short chapter, it is only the introduction so hang in there.


End file.
